One aspect associated with the widespread usage of networks generally, and the Internet particularly, has been the emergence of electronic marketplaces. An electronic marketplace is typically a network site that offers a consistent, seemingly united, electronic storefront to networked consumers. Typically, the electronic marketplace is hosted on the Internet as one or more Web pages, and viewed by a consumer via a networked computer. FIG. 1 is a pictorial diagram of an illustrative networked environment 100 that includes an electronic marketplace. In particular, the networked environment 100 includes a host server 102 that hosts the electronic marketplace 104. As indicated above, a typical electronic marketplace is comprised of one or more Web pages that are viewable on a consumer's computer via a Web browser. However, for illustration purposes, the electronic marketplace 104 is shown in FIG. 1 as residing “outside” of a client computer. Consumer computers, such as consumer computers 106-108, connect to the host server to access the electronic marketplace via a network 110, such as, but not limited to, the Internet. The electronic marketplace 104 allows consumers, via their client computers 106-108, to view and purchase items offered for sale or lease on the electronic marketplace.
In many instances, an electronic marketplace 104 includes items from many different vendors or suppliers. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the electronic marketplace 104 offers items from vendors 112 and 114. Still further, these electronic marketplaces allow individuals to offer both new and used items to consumers via the electronic marketplace. To do so, the vendors/suppliers 112-114, as well as consumers, such as a consumer operating consumer device 108, provide descriptions of products to be offered on the electronic marketplace 104 to the host server 102. The illustrated descriptions include descriptions 120-124.
Naturally, if an item is offered through the electronic marketplace 104, all instances of that item from all vendors should be displayed to the consumer as various options of the same item rather than individual items that are viewed separately. Unfortunately, since individual vendors and consumer/sellers provide the host server 102 with their own descriptions of the products that they wish to sell, it becomes an onerous, manual task to determine which product descriptions reference the same items such that the various options of an item are displayed together. Further, as the size of the electronic marketplace grows, and the number of product descriptions increases, this manual task becomes even more time consuming.